1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a green coloring composition for use in a color filter, a colored film, a color filter, and a solid-state imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A color filter is an essential component for a liquid crystal display or a solid-state imaging device.
Such a color filter is constituted with colored patterns (filter segments) in a plurality of colors, and usually forms colored regions (hereinafter also referred to as “filter segments”) in at least red, green, and blue.
A number of compositions for forming such a filter segment have been proposed from the related art (for example, JP2010-256868A).